


【kmhk】荆棘 03

by YubaToMaTo



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YubaToMaTo/pseuds/YubaToMaTo
Summary: 眼前似是那天清晨，松村北斗主动送上的如同困兽一般发着抖的身体，摩擦下身的大腿，和甜蜜的喘息。一切都湿润而充满热度。
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	【kmhk】荆棘 03

**Author's Note:**

> 鸢尾花语：  
> 精致的美丽 破碎的激情

# 每度的合 都是  
温柔的暴徒  
只对我言听计从

\---  
01  
暮色渐袭。橙色的天际渐变成蓝紫色，延伸至这片秘密的鸢尾花丛，夜色仿佛在这处提前出没。

深绿的叶层层叠叠，探出的花朵随着刚起的夜风轻轻摇摆，却又被人影压在阴影之下。

“京本…桑。”

松村北斗轻声呼唤着京本大我，双手却是半推半就，欲拒还迎。  
他身下是湿润的鸢尾花田，京本大我身后是无际的苍茫夜色——他甚至十分清楚自己身后对着老宅的哪一个房间——  
只要拉开那厚重的窗帘，便能看见买下他的人在床上苟延残喘。

“呐……北斗、”  
“这片鸢尾花，是我看着他们，一株一株种下的。”

02  
自那次意外地标记之后，松村北斗连续几天都没有出现在京本大我面前。一切的传话要求都通过女佣，京本大我真正关心的，却是他是否熬过了发情期。  
他独坐在书桌前，面对着待处理的文件，听着从隔壁卧室传来的，omega谄媚讨好的喘息。慢慢放下手中的钢笔，他闭上眼仔细倾听，松村北斗的喘息似是被放大了数倍，抑或是那次的记忆再次生动地出现——

眼前似是那天清晨，松村北斗主动送上的如同困兽一般发着抖的身体，摩擦下身的大腿，和甜蜜的喘息。  
一切都湿润而充满热度。

他深吸一口气，起身整理坐皱了的内衬马甲，默默走到和书房相连的卧室门边。隔着缝隙，他能隐约瞧见那弓起的背部曲线，支撑着身体的赤裸双臂。名姝坐在那人的身上，似是十分享受一般努力地蹭着身体，胸前被肆意蹂躏着——  
京本大我轻轻笑了起来。

03  
“都是为了你”

这句话终究还是没能出口，京本大我居高临下地看着松村北斗，分明的锁骨上还带着他人的吻痕，瘀血不健康地浮现在皮肤之下。

松村北斗感受到视线，默默将京本大我的手指移开，再次用脖颈上的丝绒系带挡住肩膀、锁骨处的不堪。  
他抬起头，轻轻叼住京本大我的下唇。alpha的手指穿过繁复的裙摆，隔着轻薄的丝质衬裤戳刺着，omega呜咽着回应，攥住了一株鸢尾花。繁复的蓝紫色洛可可风格的裙子如今洒在花丛中，蕾丝勾住枝叶，露珠打湿丝带，湿润细软的泥粘上了丝绒平底鞋，京本大我攥住松村北斗的脚跟，强迫他叉开双腿。  
手指描摹着omega下身的形状时，甜蜜的信息素盖过了带着滞涩感的自然花香。似是被提纯了千百倍的鸢尾花蜜，散在花田里的水雾里，溶化在潮湿的情欲间。

京本大我一直在等待的，便是这个时刻。他将鸢尾种进紧挨着书房主卧的后花园，无数次的在书房的窗前幻想，压倒一片鸢尾的松村北斗。

精致的美丽。

04  
京本大我在卧室门口堵住了松村北斗。他将大腿挤进omega的双腿之间，成功地收获了他颤栗的潮意。  
“不……”omega下意识地拒绝，黑发遮住了眼睛，下颚线轮廓分明，扭向一边的脖子却轻易地出卖了干瘪下去的颈后腺体。京本大我没再给松村北斗说出更多一个字的机会，右手捂住松村北斗的嘴，左手伸进袍子里肆意地搓揉起来。

松村北斗瞪大眼睛望着京本大我，平日里沉默的秘书如今眼中却全是挑衅，神色间带着些不服输的孩子气，手指间的动作却熟练得让松村北斗舒服得双腿打颤。湿润的吐息从指缝间漏出，松村北斗甚至不敢将自己的重量整个靠在墙上——一墙之隔便是他们二人共同的雇主——高潮前的窒息感渐渐袭来，松村北斗地惊恐摇着头，呜咽地射在京本大我手上。

以及他们破碎的激情。

05  
京本大我狠狠地顶进松村北斗的最深处，又攥着松村的脚踝整根抽出。他谄媚地呻吟着，双手被扯下的丝带绑得毫无挣脱的余地，被alpha恶趣味地放在腹部，按在生殖腔的位置。被顶入时指尖隐约摸到的alpha性器造成的鼓胀凸起——他徒劳地挣扎在带着湿润水汽的花田上，孕期由于对于alpha信息素的渴求使得进入生殖腔的快感被放大再放大——高潮来得过于突然，松村北斗微微张着嘴，急速喘息着却发不出半点声音。京本大我适时调整的频率给予了他一个无比绵长又温柔的高潮，他舒服得脚尖都在颤抖。他贪心地收缩穴道，然而alpha并不满足于这个姿势，将他翻了个身，纤细的手指隔着层层布料抚上松村还未显孕相的小腹，随后与他十指交叠，再次顶入。

“呜……”

**Author's Note:**

> OOC大放送！  
> 看个乐就好…别骂了别骂了（逃


End file.
